


Involvement

by ChanelLovesTom



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelLovesTom/pseuds/ChanelLovesTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just better to not get Involved...</p><p>Sasha Vince, a 23 year old aspiring writer finds herself in a difficult situation once she becomes romantically involved with actor Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After twenty five years of life, I can honestly say that there is only one quote that has stuck with me since I was a child. I’m sure many others have said this before her but I can clearly remember my mother sitting my older sister and I down and telling us that “Sometimes…It’s just better to not get involved.” Sure, it’s no Oprah or Morgan Freeman quote but it really meant a lot to me growing up. And for twenty three long years I lived by that quote. I knew when to back up and let the chips of life fall where they may. I was pretty good at this until the spring time of last years. Allow me to take you through the last seventeen fucked up months of my life.

 

I had met him at a party in London. My sister Tonya is an actress and at the time she was working on a project with some actors who knew and were friends with Tom. Tonya had brought me into town to spend some time with her after nearly a year of not seeing one another. The party was her way of making that up to me. Pretty some actors I knew of that were there and while I adored all and even met and got pictures with a few of them, I really couldn’t take my eyes off of him the entire night. While all the other single desperate women such as myself were oddly steering clear Tom I wouldn’t help but watch him from afar like a poor puppy. All of this was about a year and a half after his “secret marriage” to Jane Arthy. The marriage that took the internet by storm and had tumblr pissed. In fact things got so hectic that all of the madness eventually drove Tom to deleting his twitter which broke the hearts of women everywhere. Everyone at the party was pretty amazed by seeing him out though. After his marriage went public you rarely saw him or heard about him and it appeared as though he wasn’t working. So because of all of that I decided to look at him, watch him dance with his buddies and laugh and make jokes, but not creepily just admiringly…okay maybe a little creepily.

 

It was around twelve o’clock and it seemed as if the party had actually started. At least a hundred more people packed into the dark warehouse to party. This only aggravated me considering the fact that I was getting tired and I was slightly ready to go home. I spent most of the night sitting on a couch that was conveniently placed by the bar while my sister danced the night away with her friends. I had even seen her talk to Tom a couple of times which scared the shit out of me because I knew she had said something about me at least once. While I hated looking like Tonya’s loner sister I parties weren’t really my thing, and at the time dancing was a private practice. Tonya would come around couple of times to check up on me and try to make me feel bad about not dancing but it never worked up until one time when she came around with a threat.

“Hey!” she screamed over the loud booming techno music. She didn’t exactly seem wasted but I could tell that she was a little on the tipsy side. With her drink in one hand and her cell phone in the other she danced over to me with a rather annoying grin on her lips. “I need you to do something for me.” she giggled loudly.

“What?” I asked lowly forgetting our environment for a second.

“Whaaa?” she yelled dipping her head toward me causing her weave to whip me in the face.

“I said! What!?” I then shouted.

“Oh! Hehe, I told Tom that you were gonna ask him for a picture, go do that!” My eyes widened and nearly bugged out of my head as my stomach dropped and my cheeks heated up.

“You told him what!?” I screamed like a manic pushing myself from the couch nearly ready to fight Tonya.

“Oh come on it’s not that serious just one photo, I know you want to! Come one Sash you’ve been admiring him from a far for too long. I know he’s a hot actor but he’s also a human being, just ask for a picture. I’ll even take it for you.” She stuffed her iphone in her bra and grabbed my wrist with her now free hand. “Don’t fight me you know I’m stronger than you.”

“But I like admiring from afar.” I whined as she began to pull me across the floor. “This is really embarrassing.”

“Oh stop acting like such a fucking baby, it’s not like I told him you were gonna suck his dick or anything…even though I’m sure that’s probably crossed your mind a lot tonight.” The heat from my cheeks spread down all over my body and I began to feel slightly light headed. It was too much, the people surrounding us, the music, the lights, the smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat, the idea of talking to someone I’ve been a fan of for quite a while…I felt like I was going to vomit all over myself.

“Tonya what if I puke?”

“Oh shut it, you’re not gonna puke, but if you do that’s alright I’m sure he’ll be really sweet about it.”

“Oh my gosh, that didn’t make me feel better at all.” I look up and see him chatting with some guys around him. Apparently one of them had just said something funny because he was laughing his ass off as Tonya pulled me over to him. I had been looking at him a lot throughout the night but being this close was a lot different. He’s so damn pretty in person. His eyes were sparkling under the flashing lights and his smile gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. If I was a twelve year old I would have told everyone that I was in love. The closer we got the harder it became for me to breathe so I began to take deeper breaths.

Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…Inha-

We were suddenly by his side. My sister tapped on his shoulder with her perfectly polished pink pointer nail causing him to excuse himself from his friends and turn to us. His eyes immediately locked to mine and I could feel my stomach do another flip. Those bright blue eyes seemed to be brighter than the neon lights that shined throughout the warehouse. His lips formed a grin as he reached his hand out for mine and said.

“This must be your sister.” he said obviously talk Tonya but still not taking his eyes off of me. All I could do was stare. I tried to at least force on a smile but nothing in my brain was functioning at the moment.

“Yes, this is Sasha, she’s a big fan of yours an-”

“Sasha,” he sighed still staring me down with those gorgeous pool like eyes. “A lovely name.” I was so hypnotized that barely caught the fact that he had just completely cut my sister off. Haha. The words “thank you” circulated throughout my mind but never made it out of my mouth…all I could do was stare. He clenched his hand into a fist and I mentally slapped myself.

“Ugh sorry.” I finally said. “Here.” I reached my hand out and his he took it and shook. I tried to keep from staring and his long lovely fingers and kept my eyes straight on his so that he wouldn’t think I wasn’t crazy, but then again…

I pulled out of the shake and smiled. My mind went scrambling for something to say to fill up the space. The last thing I needed during this time was an awkward silence moment.

“I love all of your Shakespearean work…” I tell him now proud of myself for filling that space.

“Why thank you. That’s usually not the first thing I hear from people so that’s quite refreshing.” his voice was so fucking smooth I wanted it to melt in my mouth. I swear if I wasn’t so damn starstruck my lady bits would have been screaming at me.

“Well of course I love Loki too.” I told him. “I read the comics growing up and I must say your version of Loki is flawless.” this makes him smile wider and he nods.

“You are too kind…So your sister says you would like a picture?” Shit I forgot all about that. I got to check my jean pockets and realize that I had left it back at the couch where I was sitting.

“Crap I don’t have my phone. Tonya do you-”

“My phone died like ten minutes ago.” she says lowly.

“No matter, I’ll just take it on my phone and text it to you.” he then says as if it was the most obvious way to solve that problem…then again…maybe it was. My mouth nearly dropped but I was some how able to keep it together enough to just nod. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and taps around on it a little before handing it over to me. “Here put in your number.” I grab the phone and begin to type my number only to notice that my fingers were shaking the entire time. Once I’m done I hand the phone back to him and he taps around on it some more. “Alright ready?” he asks moving closer to my left side and pulling the phone in front of us. Am I about to take a fucking selfie with Tom Hiddleston? He held the phone in front of us so that we could both see ourselves and each other. We both smiled and he took three pictures. Once he was done he pulled his phone back down by his side and pulled me into a hug completely startling the shit out of me.

“Tom you don’t know how happy you’re making my sister right now.” Tonya laughed. I looked up and gave her a sharp glare which made her bend over in laughter. “Alright fine I quit, if you need me, I’ll be by the bar.” she said before turning around and walking away.

“Wha- No wait!” I yelled reaching out for her but getting nowhere since I was still held in Tom’s warm hug. She just kept swaying toward the bar, of course attracting the eyes of many men on her way.

“So…” I then heard Tom say as he pulled out of the hug. “Don’t tell me you weren’t dancing because of me.” What…?

How the hell did he know I wasn’t dancing. I was still amazed that he was still talking to me. I swear each word he spoke represented a year more that I wanted to stay in England…I was now at 47 I think?

“Tonya needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut.” I huff looking down at my heels.

“Tonya? Ha, your sister only told me you were a fan and that you wanted a picture. I noticed the no dancing thing on my own.” This sparked my attention and my eyes shot up to him.

“Wh-Wha-”

“Oh you don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me did you?” he says much quieter this time. I swear this man does damage to my stomach. I was completely lost for words. How fucking embarrassing!? I mean when shit like that happens in high school that’s one thing but I’m a grown ass woman with a bachelors degree. “Plus it’s very easy to spot out the only person not dancing. I’m guessing you don’t like parties all that much.” I sighed and shook my head.

“Um…not really. I’m more of a stay at home, read a book and drink chamomile tea type of person. I like dancing in the privacy of my own home, but that’s about it.” I tell him.

“Hmmm.” he starts now stroking his cheek and smiling at me. “So you wouldn’t dance at this party even if I asked you to dance with me?” As sweet as that was and as much as that should have worked, it still didn’t.

“Nope, that’s a very strict rule of mine.” I laughed causing him to laugh along with me which sent a quick shiver down my spine.

“Well may I dance around you while we continue this conversation?” he asked me.

“I guess that wouldn’t be a problem.” I tell him and he fist pumps and begins to dance about. The funny part is I had completely forgotten about the music.

“Alright! So I have a question…how old are you Ms. Sasha?” he questions as does some pretty stylish foot working across the floor.

“Twenty Three.” I say trying my hardest not to giggle at the faces he was making as he dance.

“Where are you from?”

“Georgia…”

“What do you do?”

“Geez this is a lot of information Mr. Hiddleston.” I laugh finally feeling myself become a little more comfortable in the current situation I was in.

“The last one I promise.”

“Oh alright…I’m a fiction author.” the catches his attention and he stops his dancing.

“Really? You’ve written a book?” He says looking now completely interested.

“I’ve actually written ten.” I tell him which causes his eyes to widen.

“Ten? I’ve been looking for a new book. What are they about.” he asked moving closer to me again.

“Oh, well that’ll take too long and we’re not in the right enviornme-”

“Let’s go upstairs…” he sighs sounding slightly out of breath. Wait did he just say- “It’s a lot quieter and brighter upstairs we could talk about it there…”

“Um, I don’t know I think Tonya is gonna be wasted in like five more minutes and I’m the designated driver tonight s-”

“Well then five minutes…just give me five minutes and I swear I will make sure myself that you and your sister get home safely. Please Sasha…five minutes?”

——————————————————-

35 minutes later.

“That chapter was brilliant!” He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air with a wide smile.

“Really? You think so?” I asked gleefully as we sat on the edge of the building. I swung my feet back and forth and breathed in the night sky while enjoying how much quieter and less smelly it was…plus for some odd reason no one else was here.

“Of course, I have to read more please send that to me. I’ll pay you for the whole series.”

“Oh no! I could never make the Tom Hiddleston pay for my silly little novels.” I giggle which causes his face to form an odd expression.

“I’m not the anything…I’m just Tom, and Tom pays for shit ‘round here.” Yeah he was probably a little tipsy, but I must admit so was I. We had gotten three more drinks in our systems since we got here and I was really starting to feel them. “You’re an amazing writer, you’re gonna go really far just remember me when your books are made into blockbuster movies.”

“Are you kidding? I’ll be calling you to play a lead role.”

“I want to play Angelo.” he laughed causing me to burst out in laughter with him.

“You do realize that Angelo is a dwarf right?”

“That’s what CGI is for Sasha, with CGI I can be any fucking thing I wanna be.”

“Yeah but you don’t need CGI to be delusional.” he playfully gasps and nudges me. He then grabs his phone and looks down at it. “SHIT!” he shouts jumping up and looking over to me in a panic.

“Wha-what?” I snap standing up beside him.

“We passed over five minutes.”

“How much over?”

“Way over…That’s why it’s so quiet, the party ended twenty minutes ago. Shit.” I gasped and for some reason (well actually the reason was all of the booze) I began to laugh. No not laugh…more like cackle.

“What? What’s so funny?” Tom asked.

“Tonya is gonna kill my ass.” I laugh even harder. Tom eventually laughs with me. We both stand there laughing so hard until breathing became difficult. “She may not let me in the flat tonight.”

“Hey me neither, Jane has called me over ten times.” he joked.

“Oh nice…well this was fun. I’m glad you enjoyed my stories, I should get home now though.” I tell him heading over to the door that lead downstairs.   
“Wait Sasha.” he says stopping me in my tracks. “Let’s do tea tomorrow. I want to read more of your stuff, plus I’ve been working on something of my own I would like for you to read. Do you know where Viola’s is?” he asked me softly.

“No but I can map it on my phone.” I tell him. “What time?”

“Eight works best for me, I have to work at ten.”

“Alright see you then I guess.” I wave and continue my walking until I get downstairs. When I get downstairs I see my phone and purse on a table with a note from Tonya that says she left with some guy named Darnell who she went to high school with in our car. I walk outside, catch a cab and make my way home thinking about tea with Tom the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the night I couldn’t sleep, there was nothing but butterflies in my stomach and all kinds of different thoughts running through my mind making it nearly impossible to even close my eyes. All I could think about was the fact that I had a conversation, a forty minute conversation with Tom Hiddleston and afterward he asked me to meet him for tea and I didn’t once throw up. It was like I had become a completely different person. I mean I was used to meeting celebrities on account of my sister...Shit I even met the president of the United States on account of my sister but none of that compared to meeting him the night before. All I could do was think until around four am when my body finally decided to shut down and let me rest which didn’t completely help since I had set my alarm for 6:30. When it woke me up I was beyond pissed at myself for staying up so late but I really wasn’t tired. I was excited, way more excited that I had been in a while for something. Tea with Tom. How many women can say that they’ve had tea with Tom Hiddleston? How many fans can say that they’ve had tea with Tom Hiddleston? That thought in its turned me back into a fifteen year old. I got up from Tonya’s bed and started the day but taking a shower. Sometime while I was doing that Tonya had gotten back home from whatever she was doing (probably fucking) with Darnell. There was still quite a bit of alcohol in her liver, I could tell by the way she stumbled into the bathroom. I knew Darnell must have been a fun time because her weave was fucked up and scattered all over her head and her make up from the night before was a mess. I just stood in the shower and stared at my mess of a sister as she sat her ridiculously large ass on the toilet.   
“So…” I started, hoping to break the awkward bathroom silence. She attempted to look up at me but was groaned at the light hanging from the ceiling so she shield her eyes by cupping her hand at her browline and huffed.  
“What?” she groaned.  
“Darnell was that good huh? You never let the Brazilian get that fucked up unless it was good.” She rolled her eyes and smiled. I was then immediately grossed out by the new sound of her pissing into the toilet.   
“I’m meeting him for dinner tonight.” She said, completely ignoring the question I had asked.  
“But everything was okay right? Like he didn’t hurt you or anything?”   
“Absolutely not, he was fine. I wasn’t that drunk at that point. I didn’t really get wasted until after we did it actually.” I turned off the shower, rung out my loofa and stepped out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. “You hair is in bantu knots.” she said quietly. “It’s been a while since you’ve done that. I like it when you do that.”   
“Oh…” I sighed as I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. “Thanks.”   
“But you’re still an ugly whore.” Yep there she is.  
“Oh nice.” I dry myself off and begin to put on my lotion and clothes. Once Tonya is done she steps into the bedroom and smiles at me.   
“Your outfit is cute but where the hell are you going?” she giggled. “You don’t know your way around London.” I really didn’t want to tell her about Tea. She would never shut up about it and she would remind me of it on daily basis for the rest of my life...so I lied.  
“I know, and that is why I’m going to explore...by myself. One day I want to live here and if I ever do that I should have some sort of knowledge of where and what things are right?” She shrugged and nodded as she slumped over to her bed. She plopped down on it and rolled over.   
“How long did you talk to Tom? Or did you turn into a pussy and run away?”  
“Running away doesn’t make me a pussy, it makes me brave.” I told her.  
“Brave my ass, Tom was so nice to you. He’s such a fucking gentlemen. It’s a shame he’s married or I would be trying to hop on that myself.” I decided to keep my mouth shut and just continue getting dressed. I put on make-up and did my hair, hoping to look at least somewhat decent but I didn’t go overboard because I knew I could take up hours trying to fix myself. Once I was done Tonya had completely nodded off, filling the room with loud snores and everything so I quietly grabbed my phone, my purse, my jacket and then left. Luckily it only took about two minutes for a cabbie to drive by and pick me up. Once I got inside the cabby turned and smiled at me awkwardly.  
“So, where are ya goin?” he asked me politely...rather too politely.  
“Um…a place called Viola’s.” I tell him. He smiles and nods.  
“I know where that is.” He turns around, (probably noticing that his weird smile was putting me off) and drives. We sit in silence for a while as he drives. I turn to look out of the window, admiring the beauties of London and how everything was so different from back home. Through the rearview mirror I saw the cabby staring at me once again.   
“I’m sorry is there something wrong?” I snapped, now completely aggravated with his behavior.  
“Oh no, I was just wondering...did you make it in alright last night?” It was in that moment that I finally remembered.  
“Oh! You were the same cabby from last night after the party!” I exclaimed (to myself really) remembering his face and the car. He just nodded and laughed. “Oh yeah...what are the odds huh? Yeah I made it in just fine.” I told him. “Thanks for asking.” I heard him chuckle as he made a left turn.  
“No problem…” he sighed leaving an awkward silence behind him. I turn back to the window but close my eyes this time. My sleepiness was hitting a little causing me to yawn rather loudly. “But you shouldn't get cabs alone at night.” he suddenly says. My eyes pop open and I break from my sleepy trance. “This city can get pretty sketchy at night and I know you’re not from here so be careful. Though I was completely caught off guard, I was rather grateful for that. I had been in cabs by myself at night for years and no other cabby had ever said anything like that to me.  
“Thank you,” I tell him silently. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”  
“Good…you’re entirely too pretty to be in dangerous situations.” I look over to him and smile. He peeks back and chuckles. It was then that I actually got a good look at him. He was younger than most cabbies...well at least he looked younger. With medium brown hair but darker brown eyes...and he was pretty cute. Of course not as cute as the man I was about to go see but...cute nonetheless.   
He pulled up the the cafe that stood on a corner, it was as pretty as can be, a small little brick place with the Viola’s written in cursive at the very front about the door. There were gorgeous flowers that surrounded the building and even vines that were wrapped and weaves around it and from the outside you softly hear the sound of Gene Kelly’s voice singing one of those numbers from Singing in The Rain.   
“How much do I owe you.” I asked the cabbie in a rather hushed tone on account of me being eager about getting inside. He smiled and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” he said.   
“Oh, no there’s no way I’m not paying you.”  
“Oh please just save all of your money for this place, it’s rather expensive. Do you wanna know how you can pay me?” My brow rose and I felt and my hand sat above my purse ready to pull out my pepper spray if needed. He went in his pocket and pulled out a card and gave it to me. It was his card with his name, number and even his address on it. “If you’re ever alone at night again give me a call and I’ll come and get you. Whether you have money or not.” With that he flashed me another quick smile and turned back around in his seat.   
“Wow...um...thanks. If I’m ever in that situation again then I will definitely call you…” I looked down at the card for his name. “Marco...thanks for the ride.”  
“Hey no problem, just remember what I said. I’m always around so if you need me just give me a call.”  
“Will do, see ya.” I opened the door and stepped out shutting the door behind me. The cool London air blew passed my face nearly shocking me and reminding me how the fact that I need to get back to Georgia as soon as possible. I shoved Marco’s card in my back pocket and began to walk toward the door as I heard him drive off. The one thing that was amazing about London was that, a celebrity could be at the grocery store just hangin out and it wasn’t that big of a deal. No hundreds of paparazzi standing outside waiting for them, no huge cameras and annoying questions. It was as if no one special was in there. I checked my phone as I stepped inside and noticed that I was five minutes late which made me feel weird considering the fact that I’m rarely late to things, even if it was only five minutes. I stepped inside and the place was a ghost town. No people, no noise other than the sounds of some scrambling in what I assumed was the kitchen. How could they be closed when I was late? Suddenly a guy in a white polo, khaki pants and a black apron walked out from where the kitchen was.   
“Hey I’m Dean, you must be Sasha…” he said politely.  
“Um...uhh...yeah I am. I’m here to meet wi-”  
“Tom Hiddleston, yes I know, he’s in the back but he said sit wherever you want.” He says as he locks the door. What in the hell? What the hell is he locking the door for.  
“Um..alright...I-I guess.”  
“He’ll be out soon, do you want anything now or would you rather wait for him?”  
“Uh...I’ll wait.” I tell him he nods and walks off. “Crap actually nevermind.” I say catching his attention. He turns around and smiles.   
“Yeah?”  
“Do you have camomile tea?” He nodded.   
“Of course, I’ll have that right up for you,would you like biscuits as well?”  
“Yes, but only a few please thank you so much.” he nods again smiles.  
“It’s absolutely no problem ma'am. I’ll be right back with your tea.” with that he walks off and heads back to the kitchen. Still completely confused, I look around the cafe in looks for a suitable place to sit. I pick a booth all the way on the other side of the building where there wasn’t as much light as there was throughout the rest of the place. I go and sit on the left side of it and wait silently. While waiting, my mind is racing in like seventeen different directions and my stomach forms those butterflies again. Why would he close down a cafe just to talk to me? I mean we were only talking about stories...right? Right. “Hello,” I suddenly hear from a familiar voice in front of me. I look up and see Tom standing at the kitchen door with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in a rather tight light blue dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow) that was accompanied by some even tighter grey pants...just like all of the pictures I’ve seen on twitter and tumblr and stuff. All of those glorious pictures. Before I would come back to earth he was suddenly seated in front on me with his hands folded on the cherry wooden table. He slouched back a little, so much so that I faintly felt some part of his leg touching mine. This of course made me feel like an eager little schoolgirl who couldn’t hold down her emotions toward her teacher. It was so fucking strange.   
“Umm. Hi.” I managed to finally say after mentally stabbing myself in the foot for not saying something sooner. This wasn’t going that well so far.  
“So how do you like it? It’s a beautiful place right?” What? What the hell is he talking abou- Oh shit! The restaurant! Right, right...shit. I hadn’t even really looked at the inside so I decided to take that opportunity now. It was nice, it reminded me of one of those old rustic weddings or like Cracker Barrel without the weird nicknacks and souvenirs. There were candles and a rather small menu seated at each table, a few old paintings and portraits on the wall, and the smell of pine filled the place. Frank Sinatra was now playing softly through the speakers and I began to tap my foot along with the song.  
“Yeah, it’s really nice.” I tell him quietly.  
“Dean’s one of my best friends from uni. This was his dream and acting was mine…” I smiled and aww’d which made him chuckle. “Oh God, I didn’t mean to turn it into an emotional moment.” he laughed causing me to laugh along with him.   
“No! That was so sweet. It’s awesome that you both are leaving your dreams and that you’re still friends. Sometimes people become successful and forget the people and things that used to matter the most to them before they were famous. I’m beyond glad that you’re not like that.”  
“No I could never, having my old friends around is the reason why I’m not some big headed arsehole.”   
“YOU’RE STILL A BIG HEADED ARSEHOLE!” We hear from the kitchen and begin to laugh again.  
“See,” Tom says. “Exactly...well how about you? You’re not big headed and you’re sister is a very success actress.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
“Yes, but that is my sister. It’s very easy to get from being big headed once you realize that people only know who she is and that they don’t give a shit about you…”  
“But what about your books? You have to get recognized because of your books?”  
“Oh absolutely not, my books only did well in Georgia, and I write under a fake identity so no one knows I wrote them anyway.” His eyes widened and he tilted his head at me.  
“Well then I must say that I’m confused as to why you told me if it was supposed to be a secret.” Just then Dean walked out with my tea and biscuits on a tray. He walked over to the table and set it down in front of us.   
“Umm…” I started as Dean took everything off of the tray. “Well, honestly because I really admire you...I guess I was trying to impress you.” This makes him grin and he leans back into his seat a little more.   
“You were trying to impress me? Really?” it almost sounded as if he was being sarcastic. It was weird trying to read him, what angle was he getting by asking me this. It made me feel helpless and anxious all over again. Dean finished setting things up and went back to the kitchen with his tray.   
“Well,” I took a spoon sitting nearby and scooped some honey from and stirred it into my tea. “I mean you are Tom Hiddleston. You’re kind of a big deal...right?” He chuckled and let out a sigh.  
“Don’t say that. I would much rather pretend as if no one gave a fuck about me.” he laughed. “I’m really not as great as the internet makes me out to be.”  
“Oh please, according to the internet you are a prince. You should embrace and love that...the internet likes very little people. Nowadays it seems like the internet only cares about you and Benedict Cumberbatch.” he laughs even harder and sits up in his seat. “You guys should film yourselves doing shit together and then sell the DVDs for like charity or something. You two could probably stop world hunger.”  
“Oh stop it. The internet loves your sister.”  
“Yes but for totally different reasons. The internet loves my sisters ass...that’s a totally different situation...then again, the internet loves your ass too so.”  
“You see, and that’s why I don’t google myself. I’m afraid that all I’ll see are arse shots of myself.”  
“No, you won’t have to worry about those too much, it’s all of the crotch shots, but those are your fault anyway.” My mouth wouldn’t stop producing words. No matter how much I wanted it to stop it just kept going and going and going.  
“How are they my fault?” and I really going to talk to Tom Hiddleston about his dick print? This is really what’s about to happen?  
“Whoever is tailoring your pants wants us to see whatever you’re workin’ with down there.” I had to pretend like I wasn’t talking to an actor, but that I was back in Atlanta talking to some of my friends. I mean I had met this guy last night, and now we were sitting here, having some tea and talking about his dick print? (Which by the way was a rather inappropriate discussion to be having with a married man, but the way this story ends up that petty little discussion will not mean anything within even the next forty minutes)  
“I like my trousers to be fitted,” he told me before taking a sip of his tea.  
“No, they aren’t fitted, they’re just tight...but anyway you said you wanted to show me something.” I said completely shifting out of the conversation. I grabbed my tea cup and cautiously took a sip.  
“Oh yes, here it’s in my pocket.” He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me. “A monologue I wrote, and I was thinking of maybe turning it into a play, but I’m not sure if the story would be strong enough for an entire play.” I gripped onto the paper and began to read.

For the next hour Tom and I talked about his monologue and turning it into a play. He was an excellent writer and I urged him to write more monologues just do a book of that. He seemed to be excellent at forming characters and really good storylines, and there was no way that he wouldn’t make money if he work to show people some of those skills. It was the longest conversation I had ever had that was purely about writing, and it was with Tom Hiddleston. Once got to around 9:15 I decided that I should probably get home to Tonya.

“This has been more than fun.” I told him. “Tonya’s hangover was pretty bad when I let. I should go make sure that she’ll still alive or something, plus you said that you had something at ten so I don’t want to hold you so…” I began to scoot from the booth when his hand grabbed onto mine stopping me. I looked up at him in confusion and he smiled.  
“Wait Sasha, if you don’t mind I just have one more thing to talk to you about before you leave.” his tone dropped a little sending butterflies through my stomach once again.   
“Um...no I guess I can stay and chat a little bit longer but don’t you have somewhere to g-”  
“I can be late but I really need for you to stay.” he said sharply. I became a tad startled. Was something wrong? Did I do something or say something wrong? I scooted back into my seat and he let go of my hand.  
“So...what’s going on?” I asked a completely unsure of where this moment was gonna go.  
“Look, what I’m about to ask you is going to sound very strange but just bear with me...alright?” He sat up and leaned over the table a bit while staring into my eyes like he was looking for my soul. What the hell was going on?  
“Uh...sure?” One of his eyebrows cocked up and his jaw clenched. I swear that I even saw his eye color darken.  
“You…” he started, his voice now way deeper than it was earlier in the day. “You find me attractive do you not?” my stomach dropped and my face turning into a furnace. What the hell kind of question is that. I could feel my throat lose all of its moisture in an instant.  
“Uhm, wh-why are you asking m-” he put his hand up to my face with a very stern look on his.  
“Do you not?” what the hell?  
“Uhh um, I mean I guess I do. I don’t know why you’re asking me this thou-”  
“How attractive?” I was now completely and utterly confused, I mean I had been confused since I got to London but in this very moment I was done. So instead risking a headache by questioning him...I just answered him.  
“Um...very?” He looked away from me, focusing on a random spot on the wall as he began to run his long slim fingers over his bright pink lips.  
“Interesting, so let’s say that I were to ask you to sleep with me-” before he even finished I gasped in complete shock while feeling my whole body heat up like mad. “would you?” my brain went completely blank and all I could get out was.  
“You’re married.”  
“Well yes but if I wasn’t-”  
“But you are…” come one Sasha do the right thing. Just get up and leave and...try to forget this just happened. “look I have no idea why you asked me that but I just don’t feel comfortable telling a married man that I’d sleep with him if he wasn’t married.”  
“So you would?”  
“I never said that...I never said that. Look it was really nice talking to you but I have to go.” With that I grabbed my purse and pushed myself from the booth as fast as possible. “It’s been very nice meeting you Mr. Hiddleston.” I began to walk off until I was stopped again, but this time by his words.  
“Tomorrow morning same time...I’ll be here, and I would like for you to come back.” Was he kidding? After what just happened? Really? I shook my head in attempt to clear it and I continued walking until I got out of the door. Once I got into the cold London air I took a deep breath and stepped toward the street. I hailed a cab and made my way home hoping to forget all about my morning with Mr. Hiddleston.

But of course...this was only the beginning of the journey.


End file.
